The Start of A Revolution
by Antigone97
Summary: In 18th century United States, British forces go to war with the French and Native Americans, which would soon lead them to war with their own motherland.
1. Chapter 1

So I did this fanfic based on the American Revolution, since it was a topic in our Honors VA US/History class, and I thought this would be fun to do since some of the characters are actually descendents or from France, England etc. I also made 003 a general since I couldn't think of anybody else to fill the role, but I hope I get to use all the characters in this. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: What's your decision?

"These Natives think that they can beat us? Juvenile! We have the advantage in numbers. We will surely win!" The General of the Jamestown settelment raged his anger out on his second in command.

"I know how you feel sir, but I must remind you that they have the French on their side."

"I know that!" He slapped the man on the back of his head. "Plus, they have a woman as their General. Ha, that makes me laugh." The orange spiked general whipped his head back, almost falling out of the chair he was sitting in.

"Indeed."

"Send word to this "General" that if she doesn't move her forces out of our territory, we will be forced to attack." He gave the rolled up paper to the commander, as he sent him away.

It took the commander days and nights to make it to the boarder that the French troops have falsely claim as their own. The troops were ready to attack, until the saw the flag that he carried. They knew he was a messenger and let him through, but with caution. The commander was led through their camp, surrounded by French soldiers and Natives. The numbers were very low, about 300 in total. He scoffed at their foolishness as he walked inside the tent of the French general.

The woman turned around, dressed in uniform; blonde hair with a red headband and emerald eyes. She looked like she couldn't hurt a fly, but when she saw the commander, that sweet face turned sour. It made the commander flinch back.

"And what do I own the visit to you commander." Her voice was cold.

"I came with a letter from my general, miss?"

"It's not 'miss'. Just because I am a woman doesn't give you the right to call me that. I am a general and nothing more. My name is General Francoise Arnoul." Now he knew what made her tick.

"My apologies General Arnoul, I did not mean to offend." He gave her the letter as she read it.

She scanned the paper, being able to read some of it. She knew what General Link wanted, but she wouldn't give it to him. These natives had the right to re-claim their land from the British, and she would help them to get it. Plus if she went to war and won, she would take their land and kick the British back to their motherland. She grabbed a piece of paper and started to write. She then rolled it and gave it to the commander.

"Let your General know that I refuse to move my troops, all the details are in this letter. You may leave now." General Arnoul sent the commander away.

The commander left the tent and mounded on his horse, a certain native giving him a death glare. He already had enough problems with General Arnoul being an intimidating person. He didn't want to get involved with a native. Before he could leave, the native walked in front of his horse, stroking its mane.

"You look like a family man. You should understand the feeling of protecting the ones you love, so why push and attack our people out of our homeland?" This native was very well built, tattoos across his face and a small Mohawk.

"I wish I could tell you, but I no not the right answer for that. I do feel that pushing your people out of your land is wrong." The commander turned his horse another way, but again the native blocked his path.

"Then why do you fight with them? Why not help us get our land back?" The pain in his eyes was hurtful. The commander didn't look into his eyes as he once again turned his horse. His back was turned leaving the native speechless.

"Because," he started "it's the only way that I can provide for my wife, to live a healthy life in this new world." He turned back to the native and looked into his eyes. "What is your name?"

"Geronimo."

With that, the commander left the French camp behind him, with the words of the native running through his head. Again, days and nights passed as he returned back to Virginia. He entered General Link's quarters, interrupting a meeting. He gave the General the letter from Arnoul. His face was irritated, as he balled up the paper in his fist.

"How many of them are there?" He didn't look at the commander.

"About 300 of them, including the natives' sir." He chuckled to himself and looked at the commander.

"Commander Heinrich, get the men ready, we're going to war."

"All of them sir?"

"No, we're only taking 1,000. That should be enough to beat them, like we would loose anyway."

"Alright."

After that day, another message was sent to General Arnoul, reading that the British declared war against the French and Natives. All got ready for the upcoming war, packing supplies and gunpowder. The natives were also given guns, some choosing to stick to their traditional weapons. All knew what the possible consequences could be; new land, the feeling of revenge, victory, and death. And so began the start of the French-Indian War.

To Be Continued

* * *

I can already tell this is going to be fun. If anybody have any ideas of characters and what not, I would greatly appreciate it. Yay for history!

Please leave a review! :)


	2. The French-Indian War

Thanks for the love Sybil Rowan and Equalata! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Start of a Revolution: The French-Indian War

Heinrich got the men ready, helping gather supplies and packing them on horses. He couldn't stop thinking about the native that spoke to him. He was courageous enough to confront him. Most of his kind would be scared, while others would have beaten him if they got the chance, but they knew he was a general; his face said it all.

Heinrich pulled out of his trance and continued to get ready. They would be leaving out by dawn tomorrow. He walked into the General's private tent, again walking into a war meeting without permission. He was surprised that he didn't chastise him.

"Just in time Commander, I actually need you to help me plan the attack for tomorrow." He actually wanted him this time. He walked up to the table with the other surrounded men.

"What can I help you with General Link?"

"As you know, the French has settled on our territory. And we know that their objective is to help the natives get their land back and gain control of the…"

"The Ohio River Valley area." Heinrich finished his statement.

"Exactly. They cannot have that land for themselves. With that land, we could have more colonists settle there and produce more cash crops for the mother country."

"I say we ambush them." Heinrich walked to the table and pointed to a certain spot on the map they used. "If we can get them there, we can hide and attack them."

"But that area isn't heavily populated with trees, so we would have to fight them in the open."

"So there's nothing we can really do except just fight them on open land."

"So be it. We go out and run them out of our territory."

All of the men cheered. Heinrich watched in dissatisfaction; greed had ruined them all. He silently walked out, making his way home. Maybe he could find some happiness in talking to his wife, and holding his only child in his arms. He grabbed a lantern and lit it up to illuminate the long dark path that led to his home.

* * *

She looked out the window, searching for any life or movement out in the dark. She carried the blue haired baby in her arms, watching him sleep soundly. She kept wondering what could be taking him so long. The moon was high up in the sky, giving of some light but not enough. She looked back at the window, and saw a faint light coming in her direction. She knew it was Albert. Albert placed the lantern on the hook of his porch and walk in his warm home. He was greeted by his wife and his sleeping son.

"Gosh, there you are, you had me worried." She walked into his warm embrace, as he kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to worry about me Hilda; I'm okay…for now." He looked at the light brunette woman, her hair barely touching her neck.

"Ivan has been worried about you too." She handed him the 3 month old baby. It made him wonder who he had inherited his looks from.

"I knew it…." He mumbled to himself, not thinking that he was loud enough for Hilda to hear.

"You knew what, Albert?" Hilda took Ivan back into her arms and placed him in his crib, as Albert sat down in the wooden chair he hade made 3 days ago.

"Oh nothing, just thinking. When I come home, just looking at you makes my whole day better." He leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees.

"And when you come I get so happy just knowing that you're safe." Hilda walked behind him, wrapping her arms around is broad shoulders.

Albert loved Hilda and Ivan so much, that he would go out of the way to sacrifice his life and provide for them, even if it meant that he had to go to war. And was it worth fighting for, knowing that these lands use to belong to the natives? They just want it back, and to live freely from the British. Sometimes he hated himself for just being a part of this. He turned around to Hilda.

"Tomorrow the war starts, and I'll be gone for a few days."

"You can't leave now, you just got back. Can't you just ask the General to let you stay home?" Hilda was on the verge of tears.

"I wish I could, but you know I can't do that." Albert held Hilda in his arms, consoling her.

"I understand, just be safe and come back home."

"I will, don't worry about me." Albert placed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

The sounds of celebration could be heard in the woods, as natives danced around camp fire's singing their words of war. They feast on meat and bread, and chattered among themselves. One native walked away from the celebration, and headed to the French's campsite. They were also celebrating, sharing what could be there last meal together. The native tried to look for a certain woman, finding her in her private tent.

"You should be outside with the others, General Arnoul." The French woman looked up from a stack of papers.

"You know I can't Geronimo. I'm busy."

"No you're not. You're just pretending to read those papers. I can read you like a book General." She looked up at the native surprised.

She got up from her seat and followed him outside with the others. They were gathered around the campfire. They all shouted a greeting to the General, passing her a mug of beer, but she declined it. There was open space for her and Geronimo to sit. Before General Arnoul could sit, all of the men wanted a speech. Again she declined, but was pulled up by one of the soldiers. She cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Men, this is a critical time for not only us, but for our friendly natives. The purpose for this war is to gain land, particularly the Ohio River Valley. If we gain this land, we can build shipping ports along the river, grow more crops, and share this land with the natives."

"Here, here!" They cheered her one as she continued.

"I believe we can win this fight. Those British men will never win. They're too arrogant to be on the battlefield." She now took a mug of beer and raised it to the air. "May tomorrow be our victory!" They cheered once more, clanking their mugs together.

The night air was filled with the smoke from the campfire. Both parties knew it was their own win. They knew they were superior and that they had the advantage no matter what. Only their own actions could tell their victory.

* * *

Early morning had slowly reached the sky, as they headed out to the battle front. The colonists were in rows, humming their war song. Another group was carrying supplies. Also that morning, General Link had appointed Commander Heinrich to Lieutenant. He wasn't surprised, as the former lieutenant wasn't sober enough for the battle. He had gotten to drunk last night, that he had almost killed one of his own comrades.

They continued to march along the narrow path that led into a dense forest. He didn't know how they could fight in such a crowded place. He looked at the General. Something was clearly on his mind, as his face scrunched up in irritation. He remembered the ambush idea he had suggested, and realized that they needed to quickly get out of this forest, but it would take them another hour to get out. Before he could speak, General Arnoul had appeared on the path. They all stop and laughed as she was the only one there.

"So I guess your men left you to fend for yourself. Do you really think that _**you**_ could take us down?" General Link mocked the woman as he laughed.

"Don't underestimate me! A woman can lead a successful war with enough confidence to do so." General Arnoul was hot with anger.

"I'll give you one more chance, give up or we'll be force to take your army down, including you." His voice was cold.

"Over my dead body!" She turned and ran into the forest leaving heavy laughs behind here.

"Your lost Arnoul! After her!" General Link pointed in the direction that the woman ran off, as his men followed her.

She ran as fast as she could, making sure that the British was following her. She saw where her men and the natives were hiding, getting behind a thick tree. They had the upper hand, knowing that this territory use to belong to the natives. Of course they would know this area from head to toe. The British lost sight of her, as they frantically searched. When all of them arrived, she gave the signal for them to attack.

The British were hit with a storm of bullets, as they ducked their heads. They were looked up expecting the army, but no one was around. Confusion hit, as General Link saw that they were hiding in the trees. It was hard for them to shoot at the French. Only a few of them were hit, while most of his men were already dead. An hour of fighting had passed, and most of General Link's men were lifeless on the ground. He knew he couldn't win this fight. He retreated his men, as the French cheered for their victory.

The newly appointed lieutenant was the last to follow his group out of the war zone, with a few cuts and bruises. He was neutral about this fight. Although they did loose the battle, they would come back and finish the job. All he could think about right now was returning home to Hilda and Ivan. He turned around to see that not all of the natives left. The one he had met that day stayed behind. He watched him closely; his eyes were hurt with sorrow. All he could do was stare at him. When the others were leaving him behind, he whispered an apology.

"I'm sorry, Geronimo." He turned to catch up with the others.

"I'm sorry too." Geronimo turned toward his own direction.

To be Continued.

* * *

Review Please! :)


End file.
